


A loaf of Bread

by Saturn_Writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito x Hajime - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, danganronpa - Freeform, hajime is the peasant nagito is the prince, prince AU, slowburn, slowburn sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Writes/pseuds/Saturn_Writes
Summary: Nagito had been the prince of Dångan. Hajime is just a peasant that Nagito happens to buy 20 loaves of bread. What type of forbidden romance will spark between the two?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Mr. Nagito

The wind blew gently, brushing against the prince’s white curly locks as if it were a mother caressing her newborn’s head. The sun gently shined onto his pale skin, showing off his great features. It was almost as if even the elements of nature had worshipped this man as much as the kingdom did. Every little move he had made had been watched by everyone, probably even by god himself. That made every one of his moves calculated to the core to give off the image of being the perfect prince. He had to be the perfect prince of Dångan. After all, the whole entire country was depending on him. So of course he would throw away bits of himself for the sake of the country. One of the bits of himself that he had to toss over was the fact that he had been gay. After all, you can’t make an heir with two men. Who cares if he had no attraction towards women? He had to, for the sake of the kingdom. For the hope of the next generation. 

So, Nagito had flirted with women and showered them with love, becoming known as the romantic prince. He had stolen the hearts of women of all kinds. Everyone believed his little act, including his parents. The queen and king remained oblivious to their own son’s sexuality which was quite sad. However, Nagito could be executed for being a homosexual so it had been good that knew one knew of his little secret. He quickly went up to his mother who had been reading documents. Probably some affairs that their country had to attend to. He smiled at her, doing his famous princely grin that had won over the hearts of many.

“May I go out today to the town, mother? There are some things I would like to attend there. Maybe I could make some improvements to the landscape there?” He had asked. Secretly, he hadn’t cared about the landscape of the town. Although he saw himself as a truly empathetic man, right now this wasn’t about anyone’s well-being other than his own. He just wanted to get out of this castle, it could be rather suffocating to stay inside of the house all day. He had just wanted a bit of freedom and that wasn’t too much to ask for, right? His mother agreed only if he had two guards with him. He nodded and quickly gathered his two most trusted guards, Akane and Nekomaru. He exited in a carriage and quickly traveled to the town of Rekana. It had been a beautiful place bustling with excitement. The business had been going great there due to the many places to trade with. Poverty had been an issue, but due to Nagito’s influence, the town had seen fewer homeless people. He always loved going to this town, it felt like it had been his personal project. He resolved all of the issues with his father’s consent.

“Why do you always look so excited every time we go to this town, your highness? We’ve gone here like...at least ten times?” Akane had asked. She stretched her arms above her head and wore her casual wear. It consisted of a simple tunic and shorts and combat boots. She wore shorts due to the scorching sun. That was the only time women were allowed to wear such attire in this kingdom. They all wore casual wear, not trying to draw attention to themselves. Nagito wore a hood to hide his famous white hair. It had been a common trait in the royal family. He walked around, fully embracing the scents of the common folk. Nekomaru had warned him to not walk off too far, but he wanted to embrace every little thing associated with Rekana.

“It feels like this town is my baby! Like I made it and cultivated it myself. It used to be in ruins, but due to my influence, it’s one of the most profitable areas to buy land in now! The business is booming as well. This place feels like my home more than that damn castle,” He muttered that last part under his breath before wandering off when Akane and Nekomaru got distracted by a meat stand. He was just doing great, walking around and embracing the culture until he saw two men kicking and stomping on a small boy. He quickly ran up, not wanting this town to become infected by violence and crime.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Nagito had asked before grabbing one of the men by the throat and slamming him into the alleyway’s wall. The other man attempted to grab him, but he grabbed the man by the wrist and squeezed so hard that he broke it. He ran off and screamed in fear. After the man that Nagito had been holding saw his buddy leave him, he began to panic and shake in fear. Nagito punched the man over and over in his face until it was nothing but a bloody mess. He looked down to the ground to see a young boy with spiky brown hair and dead hazel eyes. He had been slightly tanned and had a rather dirty face. He wore a rag that had been rather torn and covered in questionable stains. In his malnourished hands had been bread that had been stomped on. His nose was bleeding as well. Carefully, he picked up a piece of bread and was about to eat it before Nagito had screamed and stopped him.

“Ew, don’t eat that. I’ll buy you a loaf of bread, come here.” Nagito had commanded and grabbed the boy by his wrist, lifting him up. He struggled, trying to escape but Nagito’s grip had been way too tight. They walked over to a bread stand. Nagito turned over to the boy and frowned. He had been just skin and bones...so weak. “Point out what you want, boy.” He had commanded again. The boy nodded and pointed to a loaf of bread. “I’ll take 20 loaves of bread of that kind then!” The man working behind the stand looked in shock and so did the small boy. Nagito just smiled and handed him the golden coins needed before carrying all the bread into a bag. They went back to the alleyway, the man all bloodied up had run away. The two sat down in silence before the young boy pointed at the bag.

“Oh...you wanna eat now? Here you go then,” Nagito had lifted the bread out of the bag and handed it to the brunette. He immediately gulped it down, his cheeks becoming stuffed as if he were a chipmunk which looked rather adorable. He held out his hands for another loaf, so Nagito handed him another. They continued this process until the boy had eaten at least five of them. He wiped his mouth and looked up at Nagito with a toothy grin.

“T-thank you, mister. I don’t know why a rich man like you is being so nice, but I ‘preciate it!” He thanked Nagito with gratitude. Nagito couldn’t help but smile at the young boy and accepted his thanks. He got out a cup of water he had bought earlier for himself and handed it to the boy. He thanked him again and slurped down the water. He was surprised to hear the boy’s voice, thinking that he had not known how to speak. His voice was raspy, due to dehydration, but had been beautiful in Nagito’s eyes. Something about him just made him want to continue talking with this boy.

“You...what’s your name? I’m...Nagito?” He said the last part as if he were asking a question, unsure if he should reveal his real name to this peasant. However, all logic was just thrown out of the window when he looked down to look at his cute little face.

“Oh, I’m Hajime Mr. Nagito! Thanks for asking. Nagito is such a cool name!”


	2. Cloudy Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Nagito and Hajime continues.

“Y’know...your name is starting to sound real familiar! Like the king...no the prince or whatever of this country! Yea...the prince of Dångan is named Nagito too. What a coincidence!” Hajime pondered out loud. He even scrunched up with eyebrows while he had thought about it. Mr. Nagito had just laughed rather nervously and looked off to the side before whistling.

“Nonsense! Someone as worthless as me could never be the prince!” He had said rather unconvincingly. Perhaps a prince had really come to save him! Maybe it had been just like those fairy tales he used to read with Chiaki when they had been younger. He laughed to himself, there’s no way a prince would save some damn peasant. Even if he didn’t want to and would hate himself for doing it, he should be on his knees worshipping his savior for defending him against the men who had been fighting him and for gifting him those bags of bread. He hesitantly had gotten down on his knees, almost scratching them against the concrete ground of the alleyway. It wasn’t like his knees weren’t already bruised up and in pain. He winced, rubbing them against the ground didn’t seem to ease the pain. However, he must do this. He began to bow to Mr. Nagito as if he were worshipping a prince. The man looked rather uncomfortable and nervously laughed before grabbing Hajime by the shoulders and lifting him up.

“No need to worship someone with as little worth as me! I am honored for you to even look up to me, but this is too much! I just really like this town and it feels like home for someone as useless as me! So whenever I see someone in danger, I help them. Don’t think of it too hard! This place just embodies the word ‘hope’, don’t you agree?” Hajime nodded eagerly and gave a thumbs up which caused his savior to laugh. Hajime looked at his savior with his brown orbs in adoration. He had looked like a puppy looking up to its owner. It was so inspirational to hear someone go off about something they were so passionate and hopeful about. He had always looked up to people like that and wished he could be like that one day. He just stood in the background, another beggar without any aspirations to call his own except survival. His savior truly had been great, besides the low self-esteem part. That could get annoying rather fast. He looked up again, his mouth slightly agape. Mr. Nagito had giggled while the boy just hopelessly blushed and looked away, staring at the ground as if it had been the most interesting thing in all of the kingdom. God, even Mr. Nagito’s giggle had been attractive. Was there anything about his savior that wasn’t?

A pink blush quickly darkened on top of his freckled cheeks. Being a peasant out in the sun all day had given him a deep farmer’s tan as well as freckles that had been all over his body. And what was he thinking about earlier? Thinking about how his savior had been attractive...sodomy had been a crime that could get you executed! He took another peek at Mr. Nagito, admiring his figure that was slightly visible through his tunic. His arms had been rather built and his hands scarred which Hajime had found extremely attractive. His stomach began to growl out of nowhere which caused his blush to only redden as he clutched his stomach. That’s what happens when you haven’t had a proper meal in months. You never know when your next one is coming when you’re living in the slums. 

“You’re still hungry, right? Here you go then!” Mr. Nagito had said with a smile before handing him another piece of bread. He quickly snatched it without effort and gobbled it down, barely chewing and almost choking. He had stuffed his cheeks as if he were a chipmunk again, gathering nuts for winter. He paused for a moment and realized what he had been doing wrong. Wasn’t this rather rude? And wasn’t Mr. Nagito like a guess that had been invited into his home? There had been no etiquette in the slums and common courtesy had been snatching any food you could get and eating it as fast as possible. Maybe sharing some food with kids had been considered nice, but that was all there was to it. No one in the slums had time to thank people for meals as life had always been moving quickly. However, if you didn’t stop yourself, you would get lost in this way of life. Honestly though, who cares about manners? This guy was the idiot bringing him meals for no good reason. He should just stand there, look hopeless, and accept the meals as he usually had been doing.

Although, he did feel bad for not having proper etiquette. Mr. Nagito had seemed to be a man with class with his perfect etiquette and manners of speech. He didn’t even use any slang! He spoke perfectly. He should be showing the boy some respect. So, shoeless, he limped down the alleyway, grabbing Mr. Nagito by his hand. He quickly moved a rock that had been guarding a hole and crouched down to fit inside of the hole that had been in the middle of the alleyway wall. He searched through the raggedy box, throwing stuff around that he didn’t deem as important. A small gasp escaped his lips as he lifted up a shiny pearl necklace. It had been pure white with no taints or bumps. Rather smooth, which was rare to find in the slums. He quickly opened Mr. Nagito’s hand and placed it inside before opening his mouth.

“Here! Now I don’t owe you anythin’! And ain’t it proper manners to give gifts in return for stuff?” Hajime had said with a proud smile on his dirty face. He was sure to impress his savior with (what he assumed to be) pure pearls. Now he wouldn’t have to feel so guilty about taking food without doing anything in return. He had just given this man his most prized possession! Now, that’s a problem solved. He looked up at Mr. Nagito with large puppy eyes, waiting to be praised for his actions. Mr. Ngaito had just smiled and placed a hand on top of Hajime’s hand and began to ruffle his tangled hair. He kept patting it gently as if he were a small puppy. This had caused a rather large pink blush to appear on Hajime’s cheeks. He had to stop himself from grabbing the hand that had been on his head to assure that it would not leave him. He didn’t want another thing to leave him.

“I will greatly appreciate this necklace! Someone as worthless as me doesn’t deserve something as great coming from you, but I shall cherish it until eternity!” Mr. Nagito had said with a charming smile. It was almost as if that smile had felt familiar...had he seen a smile like that before? It was almost as if he had met that blue-eyed grin combo before. It felt almost...nostalgic like an old teddy bear you had found while cleaning out your room. He shook his head to get rid of his racing thoughts to focus on the man that had been standing in front of him. His eyes had been the ocean on a cloudy day. Looking at his hair that head peeked out of his hood, it had been as if someone took a cloud from the sky and placed it on top of his head. He was about to reach out and touch his hair, to see if it truly had been a cloud before he heard yelling. The two of them quickly turned their heads towards the entrance of the alleyway. 

“There you are your high-... I mean...uh...your grace! Yeah! Your grace!” A rather tall and built man had shouted with relief. A tall tanned woman stood next to him with her arms crossed rather angrily. Her face had been scrunched up and sweat had been all over her forehead. The woman stomped over towards Mr. Nagito and snatched him away from Hajime. Something inside of him wanted to scream and shout and run towards those two scary-looking people and tell them to give Mr. Nagito back. Mr. Nagito turned around and waved happily at Hajime with a charming grin. He waved back and watched his savior get yelled at by the tall scary looking man. He kept waving even after Mr. Nagito had left with those two people. After finally processing what had truly happened, he ran up to the bags that Nagito had left him and placed them in his box that had been hidden by a rock. 

He kept all sorts of things that he had found in his box which had been hidden from the public eye. He crawled inside of a different box that had not been hidden and was at the end of the alleyway, a dead end. The box had a torn-up dirty blanket in it as well as a couple of newspapers. He laid down and recounted his time with Mr. Nagito and began to blush automatically. Everything about Mr. Nagito had been so attractive to him. His cloudy white hair’s softness had rivaled wool. His piercing blue eyes had been as valuable and as beautiful as gems. His pale skin had looked like freshly fallen snow. His red lips as red as apples that Hajime had “borrowed” from the fruit stand. His soft soothing voice had been a melody that rang throughout Hajime’s ears. Even his elegant mannerisms had been perfect. He smacked both of his cheeks. Don’t focus on that man’s good traits! Focus on your own survival! However, he still giggled while thinking of Mr. Nagito before drifting off to sleep. Apparently full stomachs had made people tired. Suddenly though, his box had been shaken and his cheek was softly slapped. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision being blurry. A certain light-haired girl with pink eyes had woken him up.

“Hajime, wake up. I found some gold coins and a half-eaten sandwich while searching!” She announced softly with a small proud smile on her face.

“You eat it...I’m already full.”

“You’re full...how?” Chiaki asked, raising an eyebrow. She had been probably wondering how someone could have a full stomach while living in the slums. He went through his other box and pulled out the bags of bread.

“Well you see, it all started when these guys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi guys im so glad this fanfic is getting attention!! imma add the next chap next week and ill keep u guys fed!! pls share with ur friends and im rlly happy with the attention this is getting!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!! this will be updated weekly and this is the first chap of a multi chap series i have planned!! i hope u guys enjoy!!


End file.
